


Sea Salt Scent

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Masochism, Rope Bondage, Sadism, The smutty crossover no one asked for wanted or needed, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marquise Spinneret Mindfang has a lovely little captive who looks lovely in blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Salt Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you want to write a fleshed-out mermaid/pirate AU but you have an idea for smut.

Mindfang smiled and her bound captive. Grelle's arms were tied at the wrist, the rope secured to the bedposts. Her long, red hair was tired up, exposing her shoulders and back. Standing from her seat, Mindfang picked up one of the cerulean candles, judging the collected wax.  
Slowly, she began to pur the wax over Grelle's exposed shoulders.  
Grelle hissed and strained against her bonds. Her pupils dilated with want.  
“You little masochist,” Mindfang teased. She reached down and cupped Grelle's chin, forcing her to look up. “I could hurt you in ways you couldn't even fathom.”  
“Please,” Grelle begged.


End file.
